


Who knew kids helped find your future?

by OtakusUnite



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakusUnite/pseuds/OtakusUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two single dads. Seven kids in total. Sounds like the start of a Brady Bunch, doesn't it?<br/>For Day 1 of Daisuga Week 2015 - The single dad's club (sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew kids helped find your future?

Honestly, he loves his kids but sometimes they could be a handful. Especially with three of them starting kindergarten. He thought Yuu was bad enough on his first day. That was heaven compared to Tobio’s and Kei’s (and Tadashi's, but he was too precious and never caused any trouble). Koushi Sugawara was not prepared.

The drama started before they even got to the kinder. Tobio and Kei bickered (more angry reactions to snarky comments) over the breakfast table, in the bathroom, in their shared room, in the car, over the smallest of things. Who would have more friends at the end of the day, who would be the teacher's favourite. Yuu didn't help by egging them on and teasing them.

Koushi was grateful for Tadashi. While he often clung to Kei, he was a kind boy. Which was why he was also worried about him. He was afraid that without Kei, or one of his other brothers by his side, he would be a target for bullies, since he couldn't really stand up for himself.

So he wasn't surprised for when they walked into the kinder, that the freckled boy was clinging to his leg. The other boys had run off, Yuu to his friends from previous years, Tobio was drawing at one of their craft stations, and Kei was putting his bag away, though he could tell that the glasses-wearing boy was keeping an eye on Tadashi. Koushi sighed and kneeled down. "Tadashi, you know that I have to leave."

He looked up at his dad with big, glassy eyes. "B-But what if the other kids don't l-like me...? Or are m-mean...?"

The pale-haired man brushed away a few stray tears from the boy's freckled cheeks. "Then you tell either Miss Kiyoko or Miss Hitoka. And I know that Kei won't leave your side if he knows something is wrong."

Tadashi sniffed and rubbed his eyes before hugging Koushi. "Thank you daddy."

He smiled softly and rubbed his back gently. "You're welcome Tadashi. Now go and play. I noticed Kei had been eying the dinosaur toys. Why don't you go play together with them?"

The boy pulled away and smiled. "Ok."

Koushi watched as he went over to his brother, both going to the toy area. He stood with a fond sigh and turned around to leave, only to bump into someone. He stumbled back, and would have tripped if it wasn't for the person he bumped into catching him. "Are you alright?"

He looked up into warm, dark brown eyes. A slight blush spread on his face. "Y-Yes, thank you. Sorry for bumping into you.."

The guy smiled. "It's no problem, I wasn't watching where I was going anyways."

He couldn't help but smile back. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you here before."

The guy nodded. "Yeah, we just moved into town. The name's Daichi Sawamura."

Daichi held out his hand to shake, which Koushi did. "I'm Koushi Sugawara. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Which kids are yours, if I may ask?"

Koushi chuckled, and pointed them out, telling him their names. "Three of them started today, while Yuu started last year."

"So he's the same year as Ryuu and Asahi."

"Which ones are they?"

Daichi looked and chuckled. "By the looks of it, the two that Yuu is hanging around."

Koushi looked over where the three boys were playing, smiling at the sight. Yuu was always very good at making friends, but he could tell that their little group would last a lifetime. That's when he noticed that Tobio was arguing with someone, eliciting a sigh out of him. Daichi noticed. "What's wrong?"

Koushi gestured to Tobio. "It's only his first day here, but he's already arguing with someone."

Daichi looked over and sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that. The one he's arguing with is my other son, Shouyou, who is in the younger year. He's usually really good at making friends, so this is a bit of a surprise."

Koushi chuckled and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's probably just a faze. They'll probably end up becoming best friends."

Daichi looked at him and smiled. "Hopefully."

* * *

The end of the day had come, and the two were waiting for their kids. They had decided, since they both had the day off work, that they would have lunch and just chat. It turns out that they both lead very similar lives. Single dads who never felt the need for a partner but wanted kids so they adopted. It brought them closer, and for two people who knew each other for less than a day, an outsider would have said they looked like they had been together for years, they were that in sync.

The bell chimed and kids rushed out of the building. It was no surprise for the two dads to see Ryuu, Asahi and Yuu come out together, but it was a surprise for Tobio and Shouyou, though Koushi did predict this would happen. The groups, followed by Kei and Tadashi, who of course stuck together, rushed over. Shouyou, his brown eyes bright with happiness, looked up at Daichi. "Daddy, can Tobio come over to play~?"

Daichi looked at Koushi. "I don't see why not, if that's ok with you."

Koushi smiled and nodded. He also noticed the pleading look of Yuu's face. "Of course. Though I think Yuu might want to spend the afternoon with Ryuu and Asahi too."

Daichi thought. "That could work, though my place isn't very big, and is a bit messy."

Koushi chuckled. "That's fine. They can just come to my place. And you're invited too."

Daichi smiled, and looked down at the celebrating kids. "Alright. You guys ready?"

A chorus of replies answered his question, and with only a little bit of dawdling around they set off. The kids ran in front of them so that the two parents could keep an eye on them. Their hands brushed briefly, and they looked at each other at the same time, only to blush and look away. The kids noticed this and grinned to each other.

They had some work to do.

 


End file.
